


New Year Diamonds

by SassyLassy



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Illustration, M/M, mentions of red GamTav, pale gamkar
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-26
Updated: 2014-12-26
Packaged: 2018-03-03 14:44:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,134
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2854583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SassyLassy/pseuds/SassyLassy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's New Years Eve and Karkat is going to be spending it with his moirail Gamzee. This was a part of the Homestuck Secret Santa over on tumblr, for splickedylit and if you do not know who that is you need to look at her art and writing right now.</p>
            </blockquote>





	New Year Diamonds

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SplickedyHat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SplickedyHat/gifts).



He never really understood the reasoning behind the importance of the rotation of a rock around a burning ball of nitrogen gas. Who the hell cared that the planet had made another round trip without falling to pieces, burning itself out due to nuclear war, being struck by a meteorite or maybe almost being hit by one which would result in a rousing adventure which included men being sent up to destroy the rock to ensure the survival of the human race which would, no doubt, make for an uplifting movie for generations to enjoy? Happy New Year to you, somehow you didn’t die and now you’re stuck here celebrating another year around the burning sun which will one day expand so far it shall consume absolutely everything you see before collapsing upon itself, thus sucking everything else it didn’t burn into its core.

And just how do they, the masses, choose to celebrate this rotation of a planet? By blowing up small, colourful, noisy explosions up against the night sky and accompanying them with noisy tunes that somehow matched up with the beat of the blasts all while being so inebriated that they couldn’t even fully appreciate the music and bright lights due to the toxins buzzing their way through their blood streams and fucking up their senses in every way possible. Sometimes, they even die of such messy concoctions! Surely this race of aliens clinging to a ball that was hurling its way through the bleak emptiness of space would have discovered a better way to spend their celebrations but no, no they had not.

Which is how Karkat Vantas found himself waiting to be picked up to celebrate rolling in the New Years by watching bright colourful explosions and listening to obnoxiously loud music.

The task of waiting for Gamzee Makara to arrive was always a trial in of itself since the pathetically stupid fin eared clown was almost always running late so you could count on him not being anywhere on time. Which offered Karkat the option of maybe watching an episode of The Thresh Prince of Bel Air as he waits for his moirail to make his long awaited appearance. The option was certainly pleasing, it was almost as if he could hear the muffled, slam poetry reciting Troll Will Smith beckoning him in the ways a woof beast was lured by the sound of its masters voice. He was just walking through to his respiteblock where he kept the more important possessions he owned when he heard a rapping upon his front door.

Confusion coursed through Karkat’s veins as he pulled himself away from his beloved movie and television series collection and made his way towards the front door, grabbing the handle as he glanced at the clock on the wall which kindly informed him it was only ten thirty at night. He wasn’t expecting Gamzee for hours, at least until half an hour to midnight or something like that which would result in the two running like maniacs (or Gamzee running like the crazed idiot he was and dragging Karkat behind him and believe you me being as chubby as he was the art of running wasn’t his most favourite thing). Ending up winded and out of breath was not Karkat’s idea of a good time, at all, even with his moirail there to rub his back and soothing words no matter how stupid they were.

"Hey brother!"

There stood Gamzee, looking ridiculous as ever. His hair a total, utter mess with bangs hanging into his eyes. His face was painted in its usual clownish design that Karkat still questioned himself over how Gamzee did it so expertly every single morning. Seriously, that shit was so even and level it was perfect yet the idiot was so loopy and stupid most days he never got around to tying his shoes. Karkat glanced downwards at the others shoes but did a literal double take which could have been a highlight of a cartoon.

He was wearing arm warmers. Gamzee never wore arm warmers before in his life but it wasn’t that which had caught Karkat off guard because who cares about troll fashion besides Kanaya? What caught his attention by the horns and forced him to stare into it wide eyed was that it was striped black and bright candy red. He had never seen Gamzee wear something with his colours on so brazenly before. Sure sometimes he wore red socks, or something like that. But this was right on his arms where anyone could see the mutant shade of blood which, once upon a time, would have resulted in Karkat having his extremities removed in an incredibly violent way.

"What the hell is that are you out of your mind why are you wearing—" Karkat began, pointing to the arm warmers before he was abruptly shut off when Gamzee looped his long, slightly thick, arms around him and pulled him against his wiry chest in an impromptu hug. 

"Happy last day of the human year, brother!" Gamzee gushed, pulling back, moving his hands to cup Karkat’s cheeks and hold him in place as he grinned. "You got yourself all ready for our fine exploration into these humans celebration type deals?"

Karkat chose to, at least once, let go of the topic of that red that stood out on Gamzee’s arms. If he wanted to wear his moirails colours so badly well what was the harm in that? It wasn’t like it would lead to any injuries and disasters here. He could wear any colour he pleased even if it was his ridiculous purple pants with light purple circles designed onto them. He sighed, heavily, and drew his face away from Gamzee’s grasp.

"Why are you so early what the fuck happened did you shit the recupercoon or something you’re never early or on time for anything I bet you were even late to your own hatching." Karkat brushed his shirt a little as he stood up straighter.

"Tavros got me up early and ready." Gamzee replied, smiling in that stupid silly way he did whenever he brought up the brown-blood who had all but captured Gamzee’s blood pusher like a bird in a cage. They weren’t openly official or anything like that, hence why Gamzee wasn’t running around parading brown shirts or shoes, or anything like that. He knew he wanted to, of course he did. He’d seen those brown singlets, or wife beaters (what a horrible human name for a piece of clothing), the other wore sometimes beneath his black shirts.

"Oh well remind me to thank him for something stupid like that so you’re ready, obviously, holy shit you’ve even tied your shoe laces or did—"

"Yeahhh…" Gamzee answered the unasked question, looking down at his shoes which had indeed even been tied by Tavros before he’d headed out to pick up Karkat. He wiggled his toes within his shoes, and brightened when Karkat looked back up at him. "But c’mon brother we gotta get ourselves the best spot to be watching them fire sky flowers!"

"They’re called fireworks." 

"Sure man, fire sky flowers!"

Not an hour later they were in the prime spot that Gamzee had been yammering about all the way to the field where they’d be able to see the fireworks. He and Tavros had scoped it out together weeks ago, and upon learning this was where the locals were going to be setting off fire works on New Years Eve and with Tavros having already organized spending the New Year with his own moirail, left Gamzee to take Karkat out for the night. Besides, there was nothing wrong with a pale date now was there? Besides, Tavros and Gamzee had spent that ‘Christmas’ day together after all.

Before them spread the field, already crowds of people gathering and sitting, talking with one another excitedly. No doubt there was some drinking going on too, he could almost smell the fumes of alcohol from here and the last thing he wanted or needed was a headache brought on by fumes. He glanced at Gamzee, sitting there besides him, talking about any and everything that popped into his mind.

That was part of Gamzee’s charm, honestly. Even if Karkat found most of what he spouted utterly ridiculous and stupid, sometimes even headache inducing. But he could listen, and just feel a sense of ease sometimes wash over him. It brought a calm to him which helped cement that sense of him being his moirail, someone who mattered to him to the point that he’d do anything for regardless how others may feel about the idiotic clown.

Karkat was not one for open displays of affection. Never did he pap in public, or dare to embrace Gamzee. Normally, it was Gamzee who was the overly affectionate one and Karkat had to remind him again and again to cut that shit out since no way was he going to let their pale romance be anyone else’s eye candy to watch and get off to. That was why here, on a distant hill, far from everyone who may catch sight of them, Karkat very slowly leaned himself over so his back wound up resting against his moirail’s own.

The way they were sitting, they were back to back, a typical stance of theirs at moments like these. Karkat moved his head slightly more, so he felt the back of his head pressing to Gamzee’s own. At this, Gamzee’s senseless ramblings ceased almost immediately, and he pushed his head right back against Karkat’s own. While he found some comfort in Gamzee’s droning words, sometimes, he appreciated silences just as much. He moved a little more, reaching a hand down to support himself but found his hand placing itself gently on top of one of Gamzee’s. He let it sit there comfortably.

How long the silence lasted, Karkat did not know. He was too at ease despite the distant thumping music and the fumes of alcohol. Instead, he focused on the steady, soft breathing of Gamzee. The steady rise and fall of his lungs, pushing his back gently against Karkats own. It was calming, even more so than the joined silence.

It was shattered when an explosion went off in the sky above. 

Both trolls jolted, awoken from their pale shared silence by the firework going off. Gamzee turned his head and gazed up at the lights that danced against the black skies, and he relished in the cheers of the crowds. Had they even counted down? He had no idea if they had been doing it or not. So at ease he had been, he was almost deaf to the world that extended beyond the bubble of himself and Karkat.

"Holy motherfucker check that shit!" he gushed, eyes dancing and reflecting the bright colourful lights as even more fireworks continued to go off. It really did look like sky flowers, bursts of light and colour blooming and growing before fading and falling only to be replaced by even more.

Karkat watched, expression one of a slight frown. He had been enjoying the solitude, the silence, now it had been disrupted. In a huff, he folded his arms, but continued to gaze at the sky as it was littered with the bright colours that seemed to somehow match up with the music blasting from the field below.

"…happy new human year, Karkat." Gamzee spoke softly, turning around so he was now sitting besides Karkat instead of sitting with his back to his own.

"Yeah. Happy new human year to you too." Karkat mumbled.

"Think it’s gonna be better than last one?"

Karkat shrugged. “Who the fuck cares whatever happens happens. We got each other though, and I figure that would make any shit the galaxy and fate hands us more bearable than if we were apart.”

He heard Gamzee give out a honk of sheer unadulterated joy and was suddenly embraced, and felt the clowns painted lips suddenly smack against his own in a quick, pale kiss. Certainly not their first but the first of the new human year at least. Karkat felt his face immediately burn and turn a shade of red and he pulled back, eyes averting from Gamzee’s own to stare down at the grass as he muttered something that could barely be made out.

In turn, Gamzee only laughed, and hugged his moirail close. The laughter petered into comfortable silence once more, leaving the two trolls to watch the remainder of the new year celebrations in private together. Even though Gamzee was far more sociable in comparison to his moirail, this was by far the best way to bring in the new year.

Because he was with Karkat, and Karkat was with him.

Nothing better.


End file.
